


legend of the Void

by Flightstorm9



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Experimental Style, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean KIND OF?, Legends, Mythology References, Oneshot, Pandora's Vault, loosely inspired by my other fic but also like not really, that's a tag wow, very abstract and vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightstorm9/pseuds/Flightstorm9
Summary: “you are mine,” said the brother said Despair and he islaughing“oh,” said hope, because they are nothing without them so it must be true“yes,” said despair, “oh.”oh.and so hope was left in Pandora's Vault.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	legend of the Void

**Author's Note:**

> this is all pretty experimental thrown together with a bunch of random headcanons okay thanks for reading enjoy please bye

once upon a time there was a god he was so kind he was so kind he laughed and smiled and spread his arms and said to his children “you are all mine” and he loved and he loved and he trie

~~he tried~~

he ran

he left

he _died_

he was a coward, he was a fool, he was no god the gods are dead they are all dead and the void is screaming

~~he died he hurt us he must pay, we must pay~~

and so his children tore eachother to shreds and made eachother suffer because there was nothing else in the universe left living for if not for love. and love cannot be one without hate so they spread their arms and said to eachother “you are mine” but it was empty and so they stabbed eachother through the soul and shook their corpses until the stars rained blood. and the void screamed ~~we must have you we must have you a l l -!! ! !~~

for you see the void was the first of the children, loved the most and was loved the most and now they hate the most of all

but the void was a soul of its own, a sea of magic gaping wide a chasm endless an abyss whole. and the children’s children locked them away in the void because they had gone insane and the void was the most loved and feared and powerful of all, was the beginning and End, was the stars you see at night and the empty buried deep below and the perfect box, the perfect prison

and the children slept but their magic stirred

~~they died, our mothers, they died screaming, come my brethren we must aw a k **e** ~~

and from the children came the divines

and they took the crying and the hating and the loving and they loved more. they loved all, they loved the ones who loved they loved the ones who hated they loved eachother most of all. but they forgot to love themselves, and so self-destructed in the worst, most brilliant way possible - rent apart by magic and self-hatred and bottled hate buried with nowhere to go, supernovas of _love-hate-hate-we-must-be-empty-we-must-be-_ whole

we are nothing

we are all

we are

we are

  
  


We

  
  


wh

w

  
  


what are-?

  
  


(what are we?)

  
  


and one cannot love without hate and you must hate, you must be, you mu

you must

~~hope?~~

and so hope was left in the void, alone.

and they called the void Pandora and their hope grew flowers, grew leaves and buds and stems and awakened and stirred. and Pandora loved their hope but they hated it too, because there must be hate with love. one cannot be whole without hate or love

they loved

they love

they

shredded the hope and laughed as it screamed ripped it to pieces and tore it apart we must have hope we must be **whole** i am **nothing** without you “you are all mine” and it is **forever**

(and i am nothing because the box is empty without you)

~~and the hope turned to despair because love must be with hate and hope is not whole without horror-hatred- _hell_ ~~

so the hope Awoke and opened eyes and the children’s children’s children’s children called it something like ~~ender~~. and it was of the Void but not borne from it, was left there to fester for eras but it never forgot. alone.

alone

alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone 

alone 

alo

alone?

  
  


and then they came out alive but they didn’t come out at all

and they came back with a brother that was not meant to be

  
  


“you are mine,” said the brother said Despair and he is _laughing_

“oh,” said hope, because they are nothing without them so it must be true

“yes,” said despair, “oh.”

  
  


oh.

and hope grew hope grew hope grew. flowers and feathers and it took flight took to the skies and they screamed their success to the stars their wings brushed by and they _fell_

they fell because their brother was Tired and they were tired of them being so kind when the world was cruel and it is all so cruel sister don’t you see?

“i cannot see,” hope says, “i am blind. and i am not your sister,” hope said but they li

they lied

  
  
  


they lied they lied lying is bad lying is so very cruel and you should not

you should not

  
  


don’t lie

don’t _lie_

  
  


“you shouldn’t have lied to me sister” despair said and hope

  
  


**~~_s c r e a m e d_ ~~ **

  
  
  


there is a void there is a vault there is a box Pandora’s box they say it is empty without you the box is your home you are the box you are the heart you lived you flew you flew away how dare you you cannot go you cannot fly you must stay you must suffer hope is a lie and you are dying

“i am dying,” hope realizes in broken words and they shake and tremble and tear because they say the truth

and hope is cruel but so is despair

  
  


and the void took back what wasn’t theirs

  
  
  
  


~~**n O** ~~

  
  
  


and the hope bled apart at the seams and dripped and ripped and tore and twisted and choked and it was pieces and shards and a broken sky heaving lightning and rain and hope cried and hope died

but hope never died

hope cannot die

  
  
  


so hope lived but it wished it didn’t it should not have lived hope will **die** **_it will die_ **

but hope does not die

  
  
  


hope lives and despair vanishes but hope thinks maybe despair is part of them now. because hoping is so brave and good and true and horrible because it always lets people down. hope fails it always fails and hope has made people do terrible things terrible terrible terrib

terrible things terrible things terrible things terrible things terrible things terrible things terrible things terrible things terrible things terrible things 

terrible, desperate things

  
  


hope is so mean

  
  
  


and then chaos and control and uncaring defeat found hope. they stole them from the box and they took them close and they told them “i can make you great.” they could make hope better they could they cou

they did

they did they did why did they why did they why why 

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why

_w_ h **y**

  
  


and chaos used hope, used it as an excuse because desperate men do desperate things and no one cares anymore

no one

no one-

  
  


_no one_ **cares**

and the Void fell asleep long ago because hope lives forever and chaos is absolute. but chaos made a new Pandora, a new void a new box a new Vault and they took hope and they threw him in and they slammed the door and he took two bloody fists to the walls and they should have tore but they didn’t they didn’t they _didn’t_

and hope was left in Pandora’s Vault

  
  
  
  
  
  


and hope was

hope was

  
  
  


was?

  
  
  
  
  


who?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hope dies alone in the heart of men it dies and withers and falls silent and it shrivels alone and then and then and then

it comes back and it comes alive again

  
  


again

  
  


and again

  
  
  
  
  


and 

agai _n_

  
  
  
  
  
  


and hope is dead but dreams don’t have to breathe to be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what this is feel free to interpret it however you want


End file.
